The Death Curse
by Cry Of The Red Phoenix
Summary: Mr.Dickenson is dead. Tyson and his pals are to stay in his haunted mansion for a month. Every night there's something strange happening in the mansion. Is it Mr.D or something else who is doing all of this? [people from season 1&2 and OCs]
1. Default Chapter

Cry of The Red Phoenix: Yep, here is another fic I wrote. It's not a romance fic though. I kinda got the idea from "The Death Curse," a movie in Chinese.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade. I'm not used to horror stuff. So please don't flame me. .  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Bladebreakers-  
  
The Bladebreakers were at Tyson's house. The whole gang was in the living room watching T.V. when Tyson's Grandpa came in.  
  
"Hey, my homeboys! You have a letter from Mr.Dickenson!" said Grandpa handing them the letter.  
  
"He must be telling us when the next tournament is coming!" Kenny exclaimed excitedly while ripping the side of the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Majestics-  
  
The Majestics were outside, in Robert's spacious backyard playing tennis when Robert's butler Gustav walked over to Robert with a letter.  
  
"Master Robert, you have a letter from Mr.Dickenson." said Gustav.  
  
The group gathered around while Robert tore it open and started reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
-Demolition Boys-  
  
The Demolition Boys were in the Abbey's Computer Lab. The group of boys were playing Diablo 2, the new and hottest game around when a screen popped up annoyingly and said: "You've Got Mail!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-White Tigers-  
  
The White Tigers were in the forest playing hide and seek. The game was going fine when an elder from the village came.  
  
"Lee!" the elder called. "You have mail!"  
  
"Alright!" said Mariah, grinning. "It might be from Ray!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-All Stars-  
  
The All-Stars were practicing when Judy came into the Lab.  
  
"Enough training!" Judy announced. "Gather around... we have something from Mr. Dickenson."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Psykicks-  
  
The team was at the beach having a great time. Kane walked to the picnic table to grab a drink when the laptop screen chimed.  
  
It was a e-mail from Mr.Dickenson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Saint Shields-  
  
Mariam walked into the warehouse staring at the letter in her hand. It was from Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Hey guys!" she yelled. "We have mail!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Beyblade Exterminators-  
  
"I'm so bored......" whined Rikku, flopping over the sofa.  
  
Lily came in the door with a letter in her hand.  
  
"You're back early," noted Stephanie, taking a seat beside Rikku.  
  
"What's that?!" asked Rain.  
  
"Letter from Mr.Dickenson." Lily said ripping the side of the letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group of Beyblade teams arrived at Mr.Dickenson's mansion. It was a old-fashioned expensive Japanese house. The place now was kind of eerie to all of them. They  
  
walked into the house and were told to go to the garden. There, they saw a young man in a tux and an old man in a kimono.  
  
"You must be the group of kids!" said the man in the tux. " Call me Mr.Lawyer."  
  
Rikku cleared her throat. "Mr.Lawyer, may I ask where Mr.Dickenson is?"  
  
"Sorry to bring this up... But Mr. Dickenson is dead." Mr.Lawyer said.  
  
The teens were shocked. How could he be dead? It was just five days ago he sent this letter to all of them.   
  
"Please sit down, I'll tell you everything you got to know." he said.  
  
The groups sat down on the old-fashioned chairs and were ready to listen.  
  
"Mr.Dickenson wrote all those letters to you to tell you about the new tournament coming," Mr.Lawyer began. "After he sent you all those letters... That's when he died.....   
  
Nobody knows how though."  
  
"Then what's the use of staying here!? Let's go!" yelled Dunga.  
  
"There's one more thing......" said Mr.Lawyer with a sad look on his face. "He wishes all of you stay for a month in this mansion and explore around his previous home. He wants  
  
the whole group to go to this garden at 11pm, bow at his picture, light a candle, and put a rose in the vase."  
  
"If we don't?" asked Rain.  
  
"Wong?" said Mr.Lawyer while turning to him.  
  
"You will be paid a visit by Mr.Dickenson. Next morning, you're dead," said Wong seriously. "If you do this tiny favour, he'll reward you with one hundred million dollars,  
  
you won't die, and he won't bother you."  
  
The teens stood there in shock - they couldn't believe this! They were staying in this haunted mansion with death penalties happening, ghosts, and a dead body!  
  
"Kids, come with me." said Mr.Lawyer while walking into the room.  
  
The group quickly followed him, none wanting to be the last person in line. They walked into a room which was dark, but was a spot light pointing to something.  
  
~Kenny's POV~  
  
Mr.Lawyer led us into this dark room. There was this spot light pointing into this large object. I adjusted my glasses to see it was..... MR.DICKENSON'S BODY!  
  
Gasps were heard.  
  
"Don't worry kids, he's not gonna bite you." Wong said, trying to calm us down.  
  
"Now, may everyone line up." said Mr.Lawyer.  
  
Everyone did what he said and lined up in a straight row.  
  
"May the shortest people take one step forward." said Wong.  
  
I took a step forward, with Justine, Kevin, Oliver, Ian, Joseph, and Jim who stepped up.   
  
"Any one who is eleven years old or under please stand there and the others go back to the line up." said Wong.  
  
I stood there and watched as the others go back into the line.   
  
"Kenny, please go up to Mr.Dickenson, and take off his shoes and put his feet in the bucket of rice." said Mr.Lawyer pointing at the wooden bucket half filled with rice.  
  
I whimpered.   
  
"Kenny, just do it or all of us will die!" cried Tyson.  
  
I could feel my hair on my back stick up. My arms and legs felt numb.  
  
I slowly walked up to the body. Mr.Dickenson looked different. He looked like a big leech went in him and sucked all the blood and fat away from him.  
  
I quickly did the task. When I was done, I looked up to discover I was face to face with Mr.Dickenson.  
  
His face was dry as a raison and his eyes were opened. His pupils were at the back of his head. You can see the red veins in his eyes.  
  
I started screaming like an idiot.  
  
"Kenny! Calm down!" said Ray.   
  
I inhaled and exhaled slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"At midnight Mr.Dickenson's ghost will come out of this room and visit you." said Wong. "Do NOT stay up, and do NOT turn on any lights. If you stay up he'll take over your body,  
  
if you turn on the lights he'll haunt you forever."  
  
"How about if you can't go to sleep?" asked Justine.  
  
"Pretend you are then," replied Wong. "If you feel cold hands on you... no matter where it is, do not open your eyes!"  
  
"Are we sleeping by ourselves?!" asked Mariah.  
  
"All of you are sharing a big room with eachother." answered Mr.Lawyer.  
  
"Now I'll show you where your room is." said Wong walking to the door.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Cheli (Every Storm Had An End) for editing this chapter!  
  
Cry of The Red Phoenix: Please review!! 


	2. Who shall die

Cry of The Red Phoenix: Hey sorry this isn't a chapter. I need votes from everyone to continue this fic.  
  
Who shall die? [I can't do that to my Ocs though]  
  
Just pick someone that you don't like in my fic.[except Ocs] Then I'll see about it. If I do agree, they'll go bye bye.  
  
There's some people I don't really like:  
  
Ian   
  
Bryan  
  
Spencer  
  
Steve  
  
Eddy  
  
Kenny  
  
Li  
  
Gary  
  
Kevin  
  
Should they die? Or should I spare them?   
  
Okay thanks for reading and helping!  
  
-Cry of The Red Phoenix 


	3. Trouble Starts

Cry of The Red Phoenix:  
  
The list of people who are gonna die: Robert, Ian, Dunga, Spencer, Bryan.  
  
The people who weren't in the fic: All-Stars, Gary, Goki.  
  
Disclaimer- Do not own Beyblade except my characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was changed in their pajamas, ready for bed. Enrique was digging through his bag for something, while tossing everything else onto the ground around him.  
  
"What are you looking for Enrique?" asked Oliver, leaning over.  
  
"Argh! I'm looking for my bracelet!" answered Enrique, digging even faster, "I can't seem to find it anywhere!"  
  
"Maybe it's outside." suggested Bryan, quietly.  
  
"Are you nuts? Its almost mid-night!" said Mariah sharply. "Search for it tomorrow!"  
  
"I agree with Mariah." said Lily, in a low, foreboding tone. "Besides, it's much easier to look for tomorrow in the morning."  
  
"It's my mom's bracelet!" argued Enrique. "It's very important!"  
  
"I'll go with you , Enrique." offered Ray, getting up from his bed.  
  
"You two better be careful!" Li warned them. "And don't take too long."  
  
"Both of you better return within five minutes." said Ozuma. "It's almost mid-night, and we don't want you two to be killed." Ray nodded.  
  
"I gotcha. Five minutes."  
  
The two searched everywhere, but were wary of their friends' warnings but couldn't find it. Ray and Enrique were gonna give up when Ray spotted something shiny amongst a bush.  
  
"Enrique, do you see that?" he asked, moving over. The said boy walked up to the tangled vines and thrust his hand into them.  
  
"Hey I found it !" said Enrique after a few seconds, taking the bracelet out of a bush.  
  
"That's great, now lets get back." stated Ray quickly, looking around. "It is getting late and... wait..." He narrowed his eyes, glancing around suspiciously.  
  
"W-What's the matter?" asked Enrique, unable to surpress the fear in his voice.  
  
"The air... suddenly got very cold... it almost seems like..."  
  
The door to the room where Mr. Dickenson's body lay creaked open on its own accord...  
  
-Bedroom  
  
"What's wrong Rikku?" asked Max, who took a step back in alarm, as the said her began to tremble.  
  
"Mr. Dicken....son's.... spirit....." she stammered. "It's coming...."  
  
The door was slammed open, Ray and Enrique came dashing in, locking the door behide them. They were gasping for air and were trembling in horror.  
  
"He's coming!" yelled Ray. "Everyone better remember to pretend to be sleeping!"  
  
They all jumped into their beds and closed their eyes tightly.  
  
'Make him go away... make him go away...' Mariam chanted in her head, secretly crossing her fingers.  
  
The door unlocked itself and was slowly pushed opened, revealing a tall, shriveled up figure.  
  
It walked slowly and in an unsteady rhtymn, as if, it was not used to walking. It limped over to where Kenny, Max and Tyson lay first.   
  
Max quickly peeped at what was happening. He saw out of the shadows it was Mr. Dickenson.  
  
~Max's POV  
  
He looked different. His skin was pale and u can see those green veins.  
  
His eyes glowed red in the moonlight.  
  
I quickly closed me eyes. I felt his cold hands on my face damp with a sticky, wet liquid. He started to rub my face, as if caressing it.  
  
Okay, Max! Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts! Do not panic!  
  
The cold, wet hand was finally off my face.  
  
I slowly calmed down as the footsteps finally left the room. My tense body relaxed after a while and my world slowly faded away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls scream in horror and disgust. Everyone's faces were covered in blood.  
  
"BLOOD!" Kenny screamed while running in circles, and only stopping when he tripped over Lily's outstretched foot.  
  
"This might be strawberry syrup!" said Tyson, trying to calm his friends down and to convince himself.  
  
Tyson wiped the red liquid with his index finger and licked it.  
  
"Ok, this isn't strawberry syrup...."  
  
Everyone ran into a washroom to take a bath and wash the blood left behind by Mr. Dickenson. The doors slammed shut, leaving Tyson the only one who didn't get a washroom.   
  
"Damn all of you!" yelled Tyson, while throbbing at a random door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Garden-  
  
"Okay." began Mr. Lawyer. "All of you shall explore the basement today."  
  
Whimpers were heard.  
  
"Why do we have to?" retorted Tala, defiantly.  
  
"Death penalty." replied Mr. Lawyer, calmly.  
  
"Never mind..." answered Tala, sighing. "Man, why did I just have to come?"  
  
"Take any weapons with you down there." instructed Wong. "You don't know what is hiding down there..."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the teenagers.  
  
"So your sending us down to a basement. With creatures that can ambush us at anytime?!" asked Robert, fuming in righteous anger.  
  
"Yes," came the unsympathetic reply.  
  
"I say we should bring our beyblades." suggested Kai as murmurs of agreement rang through the room.  
  
"Go back to your room and bring out any weapons you want with you." said Wong. "Meet us back here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group was down in the basement.   
  
"I don't like it in here!" whimpered Kenny, "It's too... creepy!" Max agreed.  
  
"Yeah, it's always like this in the movies! The heroes are trapped in a basement or attic! Then they are separated, one by one until all of them are killed off!"  
  
"Seriously! I think those old guys sent us down here to kill us, on purpose!" accused Rain.  
  
"Sadistic bastards..." added Ian.  
  
"Ahahaha..." Kevin laughed nervously, "You're joking... right?" To his disappointment, no one answered him. "Right? Guys?" The rest of the beybladers continued their way down the dark, damp, hallways until they reached a corner.  
  
"Uh oh... this is the part where the heroes turn the corner and gets killed by a monster on the other side!!" The chief's voice cracked with fright.   
  
"Can it, Kenny! We DID NOT need to hear that!" snapped Rikku.  
  
Cautiously, they turned the corner to find...  
  
...a troll-like creature standing on the other side which bore a frightening resemblance to Freddy. [A/N Freddy V.S. Jason, but without the finger knives.]  
  
"What is that!?" asked Kane, when the creature did not show any signs of life.  
  
"It looks like a guy in a suit!" joked Joseph.  
  
"Maybe Joseph is right." said Salima, backing away, just in case.  
  
"It must be that Lawyer guy!" Tyson didn't waste a chance to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Alright the jig is up!" said Kevin, feeling a bit braver. "We know it's you!"  
  
The troll like creature suddenly gave out a sinister laugh and took hold of something behind the wall and pulled it into view.  
  
Some of teenagers gave out a cry. It was a head that use to belong to a human. Blood was dripping on the floor.  
  
Rikku loaded an arrow into her quiver and shot the troll in the forehead.  
  
It collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Bryan and Tala went up to it. They checked it's face to see if this person has been wearing a mask or not.  
  
The both turned to the group.  
  
"This was a real troll." said Tala gravely.  
  
"What?!" yelled Kevin. "So that wasn't a person?!"  
  
Kevin went up to the body and started pulling on it's face.  
  
"Fuck!" cursed Kevin. "It's glued on tight!"  
  
All of a sudden. The troll's eyes opened, glowing green. It reached out and seized Kevin by his neck.  
  
"HELP!" cried Kevin, clawing at the arms tightening around his throat.  
  
Rikku shot four more arrows on the troll. Two arrows in his two eyes, one into his mouth and one right in his heart.  
  
The troll gave out a loud yell and crumpled to the ground lifelessly as Kevin fell out of its slackened grip.  
  
Kevin ran to Mariah and started sobbing on her shoulder who wrapped her arms around him, trying to console him.  
  
"I... w-was s-so scared!" he choked out through his tears.  
  
"It's all right now, Kevin. Don't worry, its not going to hurt you anymore..." she said soothingly.  
  
Kai looked around at the group of distressed teens, scattered around the halls. The younger ones were sniffling while the others were trying to catch their breaths.  
  
"I-I think I just lost ten years of my life..." stammered Ray... placing his hand over his still pounding heart.  
  
"No kidding!" agreed Tyson, looking shaken and pale.  
  
"I'm surprised I didn't die of a heart-attack yet!" confessed Dunga loudly.  
  
"Mon dieu! C'est impossible! Trolls aren't supposed to exist!" yelled Oliver.  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!" shrieked Rain, who was very honest about her emotions.  
  
"That was so uncouth! Uncouth I tell you!" hollered Robert.  
  
"Would you shut up?" snapped Lily, slightly hissing, "it's worse enough as it is!!"  
  
Kai sighed, as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The whole hall grew silent as they fixed their gaze on the slate-haired BladeBreaker.  
  
"We're not going to get anywhere, just standing around and screaming like that. Lets get a move on." Pulling themselves together, the teenagers agreed as they walked past the fallen troll's body, only to find seven door ways.  
  
"Let's split up in seven groups." said Lee. "So we can get out of here faster."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Spencer dryly, "it seems like a good way to die."  
  
"I know what I doing!" insisted Lee.  
  
~Rain's POV  
  
It's been half an hour since we split up and we didn't bump into anything yet. I have a strange feeling about this... it seemed to convinient...  
  
"Rikku, I think we should go back." said Justine, unsurely. "It's been half an hour and I'm worried about the others!"  
  
Rikku didn't reply.  
  
"Rikku?"  
  
Her eyes were in shadows.   
  
She lifted her head slowly to reveal that her eyes had become a pitch black, showing completely no emotion.  
  
"She's being controlled by something!" exclaimed Lily, her own eyes widening in shock.  
  
Rikku wordlessly took an arrow and loaded her quiver. She turned her blank eyes upon her team.  
  
"Rikku! It's us! Snap out of it!" I yelled, taking a step back as she found herself facing the end of an arrowhead. Okay, this isn't good.  
  
"There should be a demon, or something close by!" yelled Lily, falling back on her backside to avoid another volley of arrows, "If we can destroy it, maybe she'll go back to normal!"  
  
Justine's scanned across the dark hallways.  
  
"I don't see a thing!" she cried. I cursed as I avoided another assault.  
  
"Concentrate on the breathing! It's gotta be close by!" suggested Stephanie, taking her chance and seizing Rikku by her wrists as Lily tried to wrestle her weapon out of her hands.  
  
"And hurry! We can't hold her any longer!" added Lily as Rikku threw her off of her and kneed her in the stomach. "Ow." she added.  
  
Wrenching herself free, Rikku once again turned her loaded weapon as us.  
  
"Rikku!" I shouted. Justine was quickly searching the hall, squinting through the darkness.  
  
"Concentrate." I heard her say. What were we going to do? This really isn't laughing matter... wait a second... laughing?  
  
"Hey wait, you guys! I hear someone laughing!" I shouted. Lily and Stephanie paused.  
  
"You're right!" Justine exclaimed, turning around, searching for the source of the sound. "It's... coming from... over there!" she cried, spinning around. A large spider demon hung from the ceiling on a large net, covering it.  
  
"Take this!" she yelled as she threw a dagger at the laughing demon.  
  
Rikku's eyes turned back into confused green.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
"We should leave now." commanded Stephanie. "We don't know what will happen next."  
  
-Garden-  
  
"Hey!" called Max. "You guys are back!" Standing with him were Tyson, Kenny, Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Kevin, Mariah, Ray, Kai, Tala, Salima, Kane, Enrique, and Oliver.  
  
"Why so excited?" asked Rain, brushing dust off her clothes.  
  
"Because Robert, Lee, Bryan, Ian, Dunga, Jim, and Spencer aren't back yet." Stephanie looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Weren't they in a group together?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"They just all of a sudden went missing." said Kenny.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Lily, narrowing her dark eyes in frustration.  
  
"Nothing." replied Mr. Lawyer, indifferently.  
  
"So were gonna do nothing and just let demons devour them?!" yelled Kai.  
  
"No." replied Mr. Lawyer. "You should concentrate on yourselves."  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
"All of you should go back to your bedroom." said Wong. "It's getting late."  
  
-11:00pm-  
  
Mariah and Rikku were returning from their trip to the washroom.   
  
"Wonder what happened to Robert and the others." said Mariah.  
  
"I don't want to even think about it." said Rikku while shuddering.  
  
Mariah was walking but stopped when her foot collided into something, rather soft.  
  
"What's wrong Mariah?" asked Rikku.  
  
"I think I just kicked something." she answered turning a bit pale.  
  
Rikku took a flashlight out and pointed at the object.  
  
Robert lay in a puddle of blood.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Neko (Frontier of Darkness) for editing this!  
  
Cry of The Red Phoenix: That's it for now bye! 


	4. Bloody Lee

Cry of The Red Phoenix: Sorry I didn't update this for a while. I was working on my school work.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku took a flashlight out and pointed at the object.  
  
Robert lay in a puddle of blood.  
  
_________________  
  
For a minute, the girls could do nothing but stand, frozen to the spot in terror. Silence descended upon them, drowning them in the pits of fear. The hall had grown eerily quiet.   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two horrified screams teared through the silence and echoed off the cold, desolate walls of what had once been the mansion of Mr. Stanley Dickenson. The death curse, had... begun...  
  
-Morning-  
  
"What the hell is going on Lawyer?!" yelled an anguished Johnny clenching Mr. Lawyer's collar. The remaining teens who were either still alive or not missing stood around solemly. The teams stood silently by the newest coffin, not knowing what to say. All were worried about their missing teamates. Had Bryan, Ian, Dunga, Jim, and Spencer met similar fates? Would anyone of them still be alive? And if so, where were they? Enrique was trying to comfort a sobbing Oliver.   
  
"It's okay... don't cry Oliver, Robert wouldn't want to see you cry..." Obviously, Enrique wasn't very good at comforting since Oliver sobbed harder.  
  
"R-R-Robert... is... d-dead... so I can c-cry all I-I w-want...!" he choked back, defiantly. Enrique sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ray? Do you think... do you think... Lee...?" asked Mariah uncertainly. She was pale and frightened, especially since it was her who had found Robert's corpse first in the first place. Ray sighed, not knowing how to phrase his words.  
  
"I... hope not..." was all he could come up with.  
  
"Me too..." Kevin put in, who had put a lot of effort into not crying. He would be brave. Be brave for Lee.  
  
Tala was now the sole member of the Demolition Boys. He stood off to the side, away from the mourning beybladers, quietly contemplating his current situation.  
  
Salima and Kane stood together in silence until Kane spoke up.  
  
"Are you worried?" Salima looked up from the ground.  
  
"About what?" she asked, in a tone that suggested she knew exactly about what he was talking about.  
  
"About... Jim..." Kane forced out.  
  
"...No... I'm not worried. Jim will be fine. He can take care of himself." she muttered, her tone slowly changing from confident to scared will each word she spoke. "Jim's going to be fine..." she closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms. Kane let out a long sigh.  
  
"Yeah... he's going to be... just... fine..." he repeated.  
  
"Are you scared Joseph?" asked Mariam after a long period of silence between the Saint Shields.  
  
"N-No! I'm not scared! Dunga's fine! We'll be fine! Robert isn't dead! I know he isn't!" he shouted quickly, a large fake smile plastered to his face. Mariam sighed. Her little brother sucked at lying.  
  
"C'mon, it will hurt worse if you don't accept it right now." she whispered. Joseph finally stop pretending and broke out into sobs.  
  
"I-I'm n-not s-scared... I'M TERRIFIED!!!" he wailed. Ozuma stared away from the group and back towards the manison. Eerie shadows still covered it, although it was daytime.  
  
"Dunga... you'd better be safe..."  
  
The Beyblade Exterminators were in a quiet discussion.  
  
"Something is definitely very wrong here." announced Justine, carefully scanning around. "This seems too... convincidental. What do you think?" she turned to Rain.  
  
"I say that there is something... more to this place. Not just some stupid thing that Mr. Dickenson cooked up." she exclaimed, being one to quickly jump to conclusions. Stephanie looked deep in thought.  
  
"But what?" she asked. Rikku frowned, thinking hard.  
  
"Maybe what Lawyer and Wong had said earlier might give us some clue." She looked over at the last member of the team. "Why are you so quiet, Lily?" The said girl was staring transfixed at a window up at the top of the mansion, not answering.  
  
"H-Hello? Say something, you're creeping me out!" Justine exclaimed. Lily tore her eyes from the mansion.  
  
"Sorry... I think I... felt something... nevermind..." she said softly, looking away again, leaving the rest of her team staring suspiciously at the girl.  
  
"We're ALL going to DIE!" wailed Kenny, thrashing around. "I DON'T want to BE here! I WANT OUT! Please! Let me out! This is all a really bad dream! I WANT TO WAKE UP!!!!!" Tyson pulled his hair in frustration.  
  
"Kenny! Calm down! We WILL die if we lose our heads like this!" he hollered. Max nodded, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"At least all of us are still here!" he tried.  
  
"ALL OF US, EXCEPT ROBERT!!!!" screeched Johnny, shaking Mr. Lawyer harder, due to the reminder. "WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"I have no idea." Lawyer replied, unfeelingly, although there was a slight hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS???? THAT WAS ROBERT THAT WAS LYING THERE!" Johnny screeched. Lawyer glared coldly at him.  
  
"And shaking me like that won't help you." Johnny released Mr. Lawyer, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"We can't do anything now, except stay together." said Kai at last leaning against the hard brick wall of the garden and crossing his arms. He had stayed quiet throughtout most of the morning.  
  
"Kai is right." said Mr. Lawyer while cleaning his glasses. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but I can't do anything about this."  
  
"WHY YOU!" shouted an enraged Johnny again, looking like he would like nothing more then to shove his glasses down his throat.  
  
"Calm down, Johnny. Getting angry won't get you anyway." Lawyer responded. Johnny looked like he was about to turn down the offer until Rikku suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Lawyer, Wong." said Rikku. "Can you leave us alone for awhile?"  
  
"Love to." said Mr. Lawyer dryly, glancing at Johnny. He walked out of the garden with Wong without another word.  
  
"Look, we've been thinking about this," started Rikku standing up from her chair. "We think someone is planning this whole thing."  
  
"What do you mean?!" cried Tyson.  
  
"Yeah! How could they?" interjected Max.  
  
"Someone out there wants us dead. And he's starting to pick us off, one by one." stated Rikku.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For Mr. Dickenson's money and ... probably for our bit beasts."  
  
-Attic-  
  
~Mariah's Pov  
  
We were in the attic. I have a feeling something bad is going happen. The air was thick... with the scent of death.  
  
The attic seemed to never end, no matter how much we walking. The hallways twisted and turned. All of us were huddled together, no one wanting to be at the very front or the very back. We pasted by many paintings of Mr. Dickenson. It felt as if the paintings were watching us.  
  
Kevin trailed nervously at the end, lagging slightly. I guess he wasn't too fond on going out ahead like this. I turned around.  
  
"Kevin, hurry up! Do you want to be left behind?" Kevin squeaked.  
  
"No!" with that, he quickly bounded over, accidentally knocking over a small picture frame. I stopped picked up the photo. On it was a remarkably younger Dickenson, holding a young boy. Curious, I wiped a bit of dust off the bottom of the frame and found the words 1965 Stanley and Samuel ........ engraved at the bottom.  
  
Dust was covering the last word. I wiped it off with my finger.  
  
It read Stanley and Samuel Dickenson.  
  
________________________  
  
"Looks like a dead end. I guess were done." yelled Tyson joyously. "Let's get outta' here!"  
  
"I'm glad we didn't meet anything here like last time." remarked Enrique, "Don't 'cha think, Johnny...? Johnny? What's wrong?"  
  
Johnny stood there, his eyes were completely hidden beneath his bangs.  
  
"Johnny?" asked Ozuma, taking a few steps forward. "You okay?"  
  
Johnny wordlessly pulled out his axe launcher and swung it, almost cutting Ozuma's hair off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ozuma, jumping back.  
  
"Johnny?! What's wrong with you?" yelled Stephanie, who had been walking behind him. Johnny turned around, his axe raised above his head.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!" Salima had the time to yell before Mariam lunged herself at Stephanie, pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill us? Don't you recognize us?" screeched Tyson, running away.  
  
Johnny lifted head slowly to face them. His eyes glowed red.  
  
"Johnny!" yelled Kane. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He is being posessed by a demon, like Rikku was!" panicked Justine. "Try and look for it!"  
  
"Demon?" asked Max, looking frightened. Kai and Tala had lunged at Johnny, immobilizing him. Oliver, Enrique, Kane and Ozuma were trying to pull his axe out of his iron grip. Johnny hissed and yelled as he struggled against them.  
  
"I... Don't... Remember... Johnny... Ever... Being... This... Strong..." yelled Enrique.  
  
Kevin and Joseph had backed away in fright. Everyone else was either trying to look for the demons or were too scared to move. Lily however, stood off to the side, staring at something, unblinkingly.  
  
Ray's ears twitched slightly, having picked up a strange sound...  
  
"Hm... it sounds like... something... hitting against another surface... something... hard..." The neko-jin closed his catlike eyes and focussed on the sound in his mind's eye. The sound sounded like... tapping...? Something... long... hard... tapping...  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open as he looked around to the source of the noise only to find a green glow. Running over, he looked more closely and spotted a group of skeleton demons. The fleshless pile of bones glanced at him with hollow eye sockets.  
  
"I found them!" yelled Ray, shrinking back. "Skeleton demons!"  
  
"You guys launch your blades at them, while we take care of Johnny." yelled Rikku, running away from the crazy axe-less Johnny. Tala and Kai succeeded into pushing him back onto the wall, but now had trouble holding him there.  
  
"When he's normal again... I'm making him regret ever meeting me..." grunted Tala as Johnny punched him, in an attempt to get free.  
  
"I'll help." muttered Kai, uncharacteristically.  
  
Rikku fired two arrows at Johnny's vest, pinning him to the wall. Kai and Tala let go of him, immediately.  
  
"Give a guy some warning, next time!" reminded Tala. Rikku blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Tyson, Max, Mariam, Joseph, Ozuma, Salima, Kane, Mariah, Kevin, Ray, Kenny, Stephanie, Justine, Rain and Lily launched their blades at the advancing skeletons, smashing them to pieces. (E/N [Editor's Note] If you wanted more description on the action, you're out of luck. Sorry.)   
  
Johnny's blood red eyes changed back to it's original color.  
  
"W-What the hell? What's going on! ... And I demand you release me from this wall!" he commanded.  
  
Lily groaned, "I'm sick of this already."  
  
"Never mind that, let's get outta here!" shrieked Rain.  
  
____________________________  
  
-10:30-  
  
"Now that was freaky!" said Tyson, wiping perspiration from his forehead.  
  
"Oui...." replied Oliver, still saddened by what happened to Oliver.  
  
-Bathroom-  
  
Rain had just finished taking a shower. She finished dressing and was about to go back to the living room when she realized that she did not comb her hair yet. Rain took her hair brush from the cupboard and turned to face the mirror. Only to find a badly disfigured Lee staring back at her with empty sockets instead of her reflection. His face was decaying, eyes gone, and bloody dripped from his lips.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Neko for editing!  
  
Neko: Yeah, you'd better! ^-~ Joking!  
  
Cry of The Red Phoenix: Sorry it was quite short. Sorry.... Please review!  
  
Neko: Actually it was 5 lines short then last time...  
  
Cry of The Red Phoenix: ... Hey! Who said you could talk here? 


	5. The Bloody Letter

Cry of The Red Phoenix: So.... tired..... Throat hurts from the beep test.... Feh... Yay! Now I shall continue! But I need to discuss something with everyone.   
  
I did a BIG mistake group mistake on something last time. I putted ' loaded arrows in a quiver ' when it's suppose to be ' NOCK arrows in the bow '. Sorry about that.  
  
Lily: Uh huh....  
  
Cry Of The Red Phoenix: That's all... dies from being too tired  
  
Lily: THANK YOU, GOD!  
  
Cry Of The Red Phoenix:goes back alive I'll be haunting you!  
  
Lily: How can you haunt me if you're still alive? Scary creature...  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade, only my characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The smiling face of the sun was hidden beneath heavy layers of dark violet clouds. The rain drummed a steady rhythm on the streets and sidewalks below. Veins of lightening occasionally illuminated the sky as the thunder rumbled close behind.   
  
Max sat by the window sill and watched the beads of liquid trickle down the glass. He suppressed a whimper as the dimly lit living room was lit up as the lightning flashed again, added more shadows to the walls. A faint fire flickered on the verge of dying.  
  
'Just like us,' Max couldn't help but think, 'that fire could go out any second now... all of us are wavering... and our lives are... uncertain.'  
  
So far, two of them had been possessed, one of them determined dead, and over six of them were missing. The odds did not look good.  
  
The remaining survivors of the group sat, huddled around on six moth-eaten couches arranged in a circle, while clouds of tension hung thick in the atmosphere, worry etched on most faces, while utmost fear appeared on the others.  
  
Tyson was pacing relentlessly around the room, his constant incoherent muttering filling the silence. Kenny was nervously following Tyson with his eyes, incase the ground opened up and swallowed him. Kai was as usual, a distance away from the others, but this time, he was keeping a watchful eye on the others, trying to make sure that none of them would go missing. He was responsible for his team mates... and his... friends. He was to watch over them, since they couldn't take care of themselves. But Ray did not seem to be in the room... maybe he had to go... Kai didn't worry too much. The resourceful white tiger should be able to keep himself out of trouble.  
  
Tala was perched on a small stool, the only member of the Demolition Boys left. Heh. Fate sure liked to mess with him, he thought with a humorless smile. He was left alone again.  
  
Oliver sniffed, and wrapped his slender arms around his shivering form. Enrique glanced forlornly down at his lap, while he fingered his mother's treasured bracelet, a habit he had since he was little. Johnny looked around crossly, since no one was willing to tell him what had happened in the attic.  
  
The single grandfather clock stood at the back of the room, dust gathering all over its ancient face, obscuring the hands from view. The room was silent, with the exception of Tyson's muttering, the steady ticking of the clock and an occasional whimper, or a statement of their situation.  
  
Mariam nervously chewed the bottom of her lip, keeping a steady hand on her little brother Joseph, who was sitting stock-still. It wouldn't do for him to wander off right now. Ozuma was grinding his teeth in frustration. He couldn't understand why Mr. Dickenson of all people would pull something like this. Why...? He just didn't understand.  
  
Mariah's eyes darted around the room again. Ray still wasn't back yet... she knew that she shouldn't jinx it, but she couldn't help but worry. With Gary and Lee missing and Ray wandering off somewhere, she felt very vulnerable and helpless. Kevin sat with his back to the sliding door, rocking back and forth on his heels.  
  
Salima and Kane, the last remaining Psykicks, sat together on the couch across from the door and wordlessly watched the fading glowing embers.  
  
The Beyblade Exterminators, one of the teams with the most surviving members discussed matters quietly. The symptoms of frustration and fright were beginning to show on Rikku. Justine hugged one of the cushions close to her. Rain was still in her bedroom and had not returned yet. Lily sat with her eyes closed, tapping her fingers on her lower arm, taking deep breaths to steady herself.  
  
"The ones, who have gone missing, will be found eventually! I'm sure of it. We just have to try and find them!" Stephanie announced suddenly, slamming her fist on the small wooden table, erected in the middle of the couches for emphasis.  
  
"But will they dead or alive...?" Salima whispered with her eyes downcast. No one attempted to answer that; silence soon filled the room again.  
  
"We'll be next!" Rikku exploded, suddenly jumping up from her seat, the tense atmosphere getting on her nerves. "Just watch! That thing is gonna get us one at a time and -"  
  
"But I don't want to die!" Tyson cut her off, frustrated, "I'M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO DIE!" Many bladers sighed at his outburst.  
  
"We have to calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere." Kai spoke up, again, in the position of the calmest person in the room.  
  
"How can we be calm?!" argued Johnny, leaping off the couch in an act of defiance. "And why should I listen to you?" Enrique brought his hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Johnny! Must you always pick fights with everyone?"  
  
"I'll do as I want!" came the retort. Suddenly, Max spun around away from the window to face the room.  
  
"W-Wait y-you guys...! I think I hear someth-thing!" Sea-blue eyes widened with fright. The arguing subsided to reveal a set of footsteps, echoing hollowly through the empty mansion, along with the sound of water dripping down onto the floorboards. The footsteps seemed to creep closer... and closer...  
  
The inhabitants on the room froze in their various positions; none of them dared to make a sound, afraid that whatever it was, would find them. All except Kevin, who had been lost in thought and did not notice the room go deathly quiet, or the footsteps approaching.  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow materialized on the other side of the old paper Japanese door. Everyone looked at the figure and paled. Some kind of creature was on the other side of the door, and they instinctively moved away from Kevin.  
  
"Why are you guys so quiet all of a sudden?!" asked Kevin, snapping out of his reverie looking around at each person.  
  
The paper door slide open without warning to reveal a figure with mud dripping down its body...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kenny screamed in a high girly voice, hands pressed on either side of his face while the others gasped a jumped back, "IT'S SMALL FOOT!"  
  
"I'm hungry..." was the drenched figure's reaction.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Kevin, leaping all the way across the room and took refuge behind Kai. "ME NO EDIBLE!!!!"  
  
"DEMON, BEGONE!" shrieked Rikku, reaching into her pockets and throwing rice at it.  
  
The muddy creature stood there sighing at the pathetic girl.  
  
"Cheap holy rice!" cursed Stephanie. "This might work instead! Demon, be gone!" The girl ran up to the creature and smacked it with a chair.  
  
"OUCH!!" cursed the creature. "I'll deal with you later...."  
  
The creature looked at the group and spotted Kenny.  
  
"Come here!" commanded the wet figure, lifting a finger to point at him.   
  
Kenny walked over to it trembling. The rest of the bladers watched the "creature" carefully. Kai frowned. That "thing" wasn't a demon...  
  
"I have something for you.... Hehehehehe." said the "thing" finally starting to enjoy his new role.  
  
The creature took out a wrinkled letter and handed it to Kenny.  
  
"Who.... are.... you....?" stammered Kenny, his entire body trembling; he felt that his knees would fail him any second now.  
  
"I'm Zeo, couldn't you tell?" the "Demon" laughed quietly.  
  
"Oh my god!" cried Tyson, fear leaving him enough for him to speak, "You ate Zeo! You bastard!"  
  
"Tyson... it IS me...." sighed Zeo, exasperatedly wiping the mud off his face, and pushing back his long aqua hair.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"I was asked to deliver the letter" Zeo told him while wiping more mud off his person.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Blade breakers  
  
Please do NOT visit me at my mansion. Something horrible will happen if you do.  
  
Stanley Dickenson  
  
"What?!" How did you get this Zeo?!" asked Max, regaining the color in his cheeks.  
  
"I got it from Tyson's grandfather," Zeo replied. "I was going to visit you guys but when I arrived at Tyson's place; his grandfather said he was out. He told me to come here and give it to you."  
  
"What?! That's impossible!" cried Joseph. "You just want to make us leave! So you can get all the money!"  
  
"But, it really looks like Mr. D's writing..." said Kane looking at the note.  
  
"How hard is it to copy a few words?!" argued Justine.  
  
"Stop arguing, let's go check Rain if she is feeling better." replied Mariah, finally.  
  
"Fine...." said Joseph rolling his eyes.  
  
-Bed Room-  
  
The unlucky kids ventured to the bedroom, staying close together, so to not lose anymore members to the hall. They arrived at the door and knocked, but received no answer.  
  
"Rain? You in there?" called Justine, a frown crossing her features. "Rain! Open the door!"   
  
Annoyed, and fearful, Tyson and Max rammed the door until it fell. Soon, the duo felt angry eyes burning holes into their backs.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Tyson sheepishly. The others glared.  
  
"That was the DOOR you broke! That was the only thing keeping the creatures from coming in!" panicked Kenny.  
  
"Looks like the door didn't do its job very well..." Lily spoke up softly, pointing inside.  
  
"Hey! Rain's gone!" cried Mariam.  
  
Enrique walked over to her bed to find a note. The group gathered around, and gasped. The letter was written in blood.  
  
Foolish Humans  
  
You finally found out that this was a trap, huh? Yes, I wrote those fake letters! All of you will never get out of this mansion!  
  
Don't worry... I'll get all of you one at a time....  
  
P.S. Kenny your next!  
  
Signed by: Scary Guy =D  
  
Everyone looked over at Kenny, and took a few steps away from him.  
  
"What!?" cried Kenny.  
  
"That thing is going to get you next Kenny." murmured Enrique. "We don't want to stand close to you or we'll get killed too."  
  
"Oh, why did I come here anyway??" groaned Zeo pulling his hair in frustration.  
  
"Has anyone seen Mr. Lawyer and Wong?" asked Kai, realizing something.  
  
"No......" came the answer.  
  
"Do you think they got killed?" asked Oliver, covering his face.  
  
"Maybe..." whispered Tala, clenching his fist.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" cried Mariah. "I wanna go home... and Ray's still missing!"  
  
"Speaking of Ray... when was the last time anyone saw him?" asked Ozuma.  
  
"When we passed by the room where Mr. Dickenson's body was in when we were coming back from the attic.... The door swung open and something dragged him in...." replied Tyson honestly.  
  
"TYSON, YOU IDIOT!" Everyone yelled.   
  
"What?!" asked Tyson in a stupid voice.  
  
"Ray might be the next one to die!" cried Mariah even louder than before.  
  
"What are we standing here for?! We've got to go!" shouted Rikku.  
  
The group quickly sped down the hallway to the room with Mr. Dickenson's body and all but kicked it open.  
  
Mr. Dickenson's body was still sitting in the chair from last time, but... Ray was standing beside him! His golden eyes were hollow and empty; both focus on someone else... Ray wasn't the only one there.  
  
Bryan was there too stuffing his face with Mr. Dickenson's offerings.  
  
"Don't eat all the offerings." Ray scolded Bryan in an eerie voice, resonating around the room. "Now apologize..."  
  
Bryan started to cry; he stood up and smacked his face hard on the table. Blood was spilling out; he lifted his head to reveal a bloody face covered in shattered glass.  
  
"Why don't you come and join us...." invited Ray with a smile that failed to reach his soulless eyes, when he noticed the others frozen in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Bryan chuckling. [Sounding like Bashon from Shaman King]  
  
"What's going on here...?" asked Lily in a shaken voice.  
  
"Demon, Begone!" Rikku stuck a purifying scroll on Ray's forehead.  
  
Purple mist came out of Ray, his amber eyes returned.   
  
"Hey guys, what are we doing here for?" asked Ray.  
  
Bryan started to laugh like a lunatic, while blood was pouring out from his mouth.  
  
"O.o Holy crap!" cried Ray.  
  
Everyone started to run out of the room quickly with a whacked out Bryan following behind with a knife.  
  
They ran right to the backyard tired and scared.  
  
"I think huff we're huff safe." asked Oliver.  
  
"I guess..." answered Tala. "How can this happen?!"  
  
"You think we're safe?" asked Kane.  
  
"Of course we're safe!" said Kenny. "I bet you that a dead Bryan will land on me if I'm lying!"  
  
Red liquid started to drip on Kenny's arm. The group looked up to see a floating Bryan smiling!  
  
"HOLY CRAP! HE'S FLOATING!" cried Kevin. "Lucky bastard....."  
  
"KEVIN! THIS ISN'T A TIME TO FOOL AROUND!" yelled Mariah.  
  
Bryan then fell on Kenny trying to strangle him with his flesh showing bloody hands.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH! Get him off! " Kenny shrieked.  
  
"Demon, begone!"  
  
The purifying scroll desolved Bryan into sand.  
  
"What the? That's not Bryan..." said Lily looking at the sand.  
  
"Then what was that?!" asked Mariam  
  
"It was a clone." answered Zeo.   
  
Lily: There you go folks! Everyone isn't dead. Now I just need to get Cry Of The Red Phoenix to a doctor.... keh.... I'll just leave her here sinister smile  
  
Cry Of The Red Phoenix: ...my throat hurts... 


End file.
